


宇宙小懿托儿所

by Teruel



Category: fy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruel/pseuds/Teruel





	宇宙小懿托儿所

脸色苍白的小女孩。说不上多讨喜的眉目，只是驯善，身体伏得低低的。她眼尾狭长，惧怕的时候会烧红一片，细瞳仁转动，眼泪滚下来。她跪伏在父亲跟前，亲亲他一尘不染的皮鞋鞋面。她颤抖着声音：爸爸回来了，爸爸——皮鞋略抬起一点，碾住她手指，又未及她反应，踏前一点，她整个的手，被死死踩住。她来不及细思，只不由得手臂更加放平，两肩伏得越低，头额几乎挨在客厅冰冷的地面上。她过了几秒开始细声抽泣。她说，对不起，爸爸，对不起，小懿好痛啊……  
啊。踩到小母狗的脏爪子了。父亲低眼看她，又停了一会儿，放开。小女孩滴着泪，两手收回，虚握在胸口，指节已经擦红。父亲在玄关换鞋，她用双手将居家拖鞋小心推过去。她害怕他，连带害怕所有与他有关的事物：他袖口极淡的香水气味，干净的皮鞋，笔直的裤线，还有裆部，以及腰带。父亲跨出一步，她紧跟在他脚边，但不敢蹭到他裤腿。她像小狗一般，一直膝行到楼梯口。她不安地停下，跪坐在第一阶楼梯下。她很怕四足爬楼梯，她曾经在半路滑跌下去。那一次她磕破了嘴唇，非常痛。  
洗过澡了吗。父亲问道。  
小懿仍然看着他的鞋面，温驯回答：洗过了……她被皮鞋辗过的手突然更加痛了，她把左手轻轻按在烧灼的右手上。  
父亲有轻微的洁癖。他在玩弄她之前，都会非常细致地为她清洁身体。那是他唯一会抱着她的时候。他会用热水冲洗她的小穴，手指将小小的、带有淤青的阴唇向两侧分开。她会因为应激反应抽搐一下，随即双腿还是向父亲大开。她被要求睁开眼睛，看着他的中指和无名指一并插入她下面的穴口，直没到指根，在她体内绞转。他会平静地说，干净了。  
听到她的回答，父亲不响，自行走上楼。她不得不立即跟上去，膝盖猝不及防硌在台阶边沿，她轻呼了一声，两手紧捏，蓄长了一点的指甲刺着掌心。父亲没有回头看她。  
他习惯在她逼仄的小房间凌辱她。窗帘一直处于拉起的状态，小床一侧挨着墙面，另一边就是书桌，桌面上什么都没有，冷清得不像一个小女孩的房间。她跪在床边，发呆一样看着父亲解开西装第二粒纽扣。但他转而说，算了——他直接解开了腰带。冰冷的咔哒一声。  
父亲自后死死掐住她的腰。她坐在父亲怀中，不断地被粗暴的力道摁下，阳具自下疯狂贯入，她小小的未发育完全的子宫几乎被父亲的粗热阳具捣坏，龟头突入的一瞬间，她又发出了轻呼声，不比呼吸重一息，眼瞳颤抖，她感到胸口窒闷，连喉咙也堵塞了一样。浓厚滚烫的精液不断地直射入她的子宫。小懿在极度的疼痛中忘记了挣扎，只有四肢在无意识地痉挛。父亲射完，意犹未尽地往里又顶了顶。小懿已经失去了任何反应，她无神地歪在父亲胸口，双腿大开。他察觉到她的不对，蹙着眉去按压她的小腹，揉捏她脆弱的阴蒂。  
小懿不声不响地闭上了眼睛。他托着她的小屁股，把阳具抽出，她阖不紧的穴口立即涌出了大量白浊，夹杂着血污。她没有呼痛，也没有道歉，只是安安静静地被父亲抱着。  
这是小懿第一次出现昏迷的状况。


End file.
